Parasaurolophus
InGen Species ProFile InGen’s Bio-Genetics Company presents the Parasaurolophus ' “the Long-Crested Honkers.”' Parasaurolophus is one of the most distinctive dinosaurs, due to its spectacular tube-shaped crest up to two meters long. Parasaurolophus is a peaceful animal that lives in herds lead by several adult males. Aggressivity is almost unexistant among Parasaurolophus; conflicts are solved by size exhibitions and deafening sound contests. These dinosaurs are rather shy and will not allow humans to get to close to them; when attacked, their reaction is to run away at great speed; in a desperate situation they might try to trample their enemy. Breed: Parasaurolophus Full Name: Parasaurolophus Ingensis Sornaensis''' ' '''Native Home: '''North America '''Time Period: '''Late Cretaceous period '''Lifespan:' 65 years Status: Endangered Population: 6 Individuals Top Speed: 30 mph Ecological Niche: large fast herbivore Average Height: 14 feet Average Length: 23 feet Average Weight: '''6,000 lbs '''Home World: '''Earth '''Social Behaviors: Highly sociable, with large herds with other animals. Vocalization: This crest is not only an exhibition, but can also produce a wide variety of sounds, from sharp high pitched shrieks to infrasonic bass.The most stunning feature of the Parasaurolophus is the tubular crest on its head. Scientists were unsure of its function until today. Some believed it served as a snorkel when the animal was in the water, others thought it was used in combat. We now know that it serves for display and for communication, allowing the animals to remain in contact over distance by amplifying their calls. Aggressiveness is virtually non-existant among these hadrosaurs, as conflicts are solved quickly by size exhibitions and deafening sound contests. But if there is one thing this species is known for, it's is the loud honking call that it's hollow crest produces...a noise so loud, that at full blast it can be heard from over 5 miles away, or it would if the other inhabitants didn't block it out. Parasaurolophus are among the noisiest of dinosaurs on Isla Sorna. Together with Corythosaurus and Edmontosaurus, their herds are known to sound like an out-of tune orchestra. their communication skills are extremely advanced and complicated: Parasurolophus' calls sound the same to an human ear but different calls have very small differences, understandable only by the rest of the herd and the more expert keepers. This crest allows the dinosaur to produce a loud trombone-like sound, which is produced constantly by the herd in order to reassure and keep individuals close. Calls warning of danger are somewhat louder and higher in pitch. The young lack crests at birth. According to the notes of the Jurassic Park keepers, the Parasaurolophus has not only a great variety of calls of its own, but the ability to mimic the sounds of other dinosaurs (including T-Rex), which caused confusion and even an accident during the first days of the Parasaurolophus in Isla Nublar. They can also produce more than one call at the time. The Jurassic Park rangers were convinced that Parasaurolophus had a complex language, but sadly, it was never studied. The most stunning feature of the Parasaurolophus is the crest on its head. Its' nasal channels run through the crest, so when a Parasaur pushes air, it goes through the long cranial crest to make low-frequency sounds. The sounds Parasaurs make with their crests are comparable to a tuba. Diet: Herbivore; fruits, foliage, ferns, pine needles and water based mosses. Range: formerly Isla Nublar and Sorna now the mainland. Habitat: On Isla Sorna parasaurolophus can be found grazing across the flatland plains from the northern point of Punto Alto, to the beaches bordering the southern point of la Pradera plains they also have have been spotted in the ponds scattered across the island and the inland rivers of the canal ondo. Their actually Comfortable in any habitat the foothills surrounding Mount Sibo, game-trails, lagoons, the river, plains, savannas, the meadow, flood plains, lakes, jungle, riversides and beaches. On Isla Nublar they were last seen in the Gyrosphere Valley, Cretaceous Cruise, Gentle Giants Petting Zoo, and the Gallimimus Valley And now the last living specimens can be found in the Forests of California But some parasaurs are trying to make their way to the Everglades in Florida. Predators: because their so widespread eat kills They have numerous predators like trex, allosaurus, raptors dilophosaurus, Carnotaurus, baryonyx And Spinosaurus DNA Interpolation: (91%) Pure Parasaurolophus Walkeri DNA (9%) African Reed Frog DNA Site: they used to live on Site A and B. Diseases: they sometimes suffer from osteomyelitis can appear in the distinctive intra cranial bone. Their also Susceptible to the common cold Virus, Bracken Fern Poisoning, Hookworm, Tuberculosis, Cryptosporidium, Ammonia Poisoning, Algae Poisoning, Campylobacter, Tapeworms and Ticks. Breeding Behaviors: during the Wet season parasaurolophus Migrates along with apatosaurus / Triceratops to Meadow after fighting on Game Trail. The females lay about 27 eggs in a crater-shaped nest and both parents take care of the young. Infant parasourolphus have a cryptic coloration with stripes0 to hide in low vegetation. They Lay their eggs in colonies at the center of Meadow. Herds leave with their young at end of wet season. parasaurolophus breeding season coincides with the breeding season of triceratops, and it is during this time when the two species are more likely to form mixed herds. During the mating season, the heads and necks of the males become tinged with a vibrant red to impress females and express dominance, and females are more accepting of their presence. Males display to the females by rearing up onto their hind legs and producing loud bellowing honks. Generally, the female prefers the biggest, strongest, loudest males with the most vibrant colors and the the largest crests. After the mating, the herds travel to the Meadow to lay their eggs. On isla sorna, parasaurolophus can be found in larger herds and have a nesting site on in the meadows away from predators. They build mounds that are 7 feet wide, 3 feet deep and contains around 21-27 eggs covered with leaves to help regulate the temperature. Their nests are colonial, with mounds being set close together to allow room for the adults to move between. The eggs are incubated with vegetation, and the juveniles are brought food and protected by their parents until they are able to leave their nests with the adults. Once herds leave the Meadow, they are once again divided into their herds. Summary: Parasaurolophus was created by InGen in their laboratory on Isla Sorna, where they spent their first months of life raised by the guardians. This gentle hadrosaur became one of the keepers favorite dinosaur, as they usually don't cause any trouble; when the clones were a few months old they were transported to the neighboring island Isla Nublar to live as an attraction for Jurassic Park. The clones resemble the species Parasaurolophus but are shorter than the real animal, being 7 meters in length instead of 10 meters. Nublar’s Parasaurolophus breed faster and more often, and have enhanced agility. these vocal reptiles travel in herds of hundreds of individuals, often alongside other species of hadrosaurs. Communicating with loud trumpet-like calls, Parasaurs are very non-aggressive animals, preferring to flee rather than fight when confronted by a predator. Dozens of different species of predator hunt Parasaurs,the dinosaurs' high reproductive rates, large size, and relative lack of weaponry make them perfect prey animals. Parasaurolophus was one of the many dinosaurs that lived as an attraction for Masrani Global Corporation's Jurassic World. The juveniles, unlike the originals, had crests at an early age. They lived in the Some concern over the Parasaurs' amazing adaptability. The skull crest is retractable, allowing for rapid movement through dense foliage. Several red flags have been raised over their highly-evolved ability to communicate with one another: while it's a bit premature to fear a Parasaur conspiracy, the beasts have demonstrated some rudimentary higher-level linguistic skills rivaling those of some monkeys. These dinosaurs live in huge herds, sometimes with their cousin Corythosaurus, feeding on the rich vegetation near the river close to the Apatosaurus herd. The large Apatosaurus provide protection while the smaller and weaker Parasaurolophus have better eyes and can warn the sauropods in case of danger. In a Parasaurolophus herd there is always a member with the task of observing the surrounding area to identify any threats and to warn the herd in case of danger; just before the park opening, one of the Parasaurolophus that was kept in the old observation enclosure hurt her leg and became the watchmen of her herd. Parasaurolophus is a Hadrosaur, often referred to as a duckbill. They are pacifists and violence never occurs in the species. When confronted by a predator they turn tail and run at speeds on around 30mph. The most distinctive feature about this animal is its crest that grows up to two meters, which is used for communication and magnifying their sounds. The sounds they produce can range from high frequency to very low frequency. These animals are shy and nervous around humans. They are often found living along lakes, rivers, and even the coast eating the long grasses, aquatic plants and ferns that live around the area. They are very common on the island. They can often be found with animals that live in the same area like triceratops. Their herds are large with around over a hundred individuals run by a dominant male. The males don't fight for mates but instead show off their crests and see who can bellow the loudest. Some Parasaurolophus have formed relationships with Apatosaurus and Brachiosaurus for mutual protection. They use their good sight to detect predators and the Sauropods use their strength to ward off the predators. The observation enclosure was used by Dr. Laura Sorkin and her assistant David Banks for research purpose; from her studies Dr. Sorkin discovered that the coloration and size of their crests is unique to each individual based on various social groups. Parasaurolophus is one of the most distinctive dinosaurs due to its spectacular tube-shaped crest, up to two meters long and protruding from the back of the head. Parasaurolophus are very sociable herbivores, often intermixing with other hadrosaurs as well as Gallimimus. Some Parasaurolophus herds have even formed symbiotic partnerships with groups of sauropods, such as Brachiosaurus. The Parasaurolophus, with their better eyesight, keep on the lookout for predators, while the sauropods repay their smaller companions by protecting them with their immense size and strength. Parasaurolophus is one of the most, if not the most, famous hadrosaurid in the park. It's main distinctive characteristic it's the 2 meters long crest protruding from the back of the head, a tube-shaped structure used but this animals for many purposes, mostly for communication and individual recognition. The crest allows this animals to emit a loud sound used to communicate with others, to scare rivals during mating season, or to warn the herd of a potential predator nearby. Parasaurolophus organize in big herds, composed of many males, females, and youngs. One male is in charge of the herd, keeping an eye out for predators and calling the herd with a loud sound if they are too spread out. Parasaurolophus are very social animals. Males, overall bigger than the females, have bigger crests in their heads. During mating season, males' crests change colors, becoming red and light brown. During this period males try to impress females by producing loud calls and moving the colorful crests left and right in sort of a mating dance. The park hosts two different herds for this species: One herd, the smallest of the two, lives in the lake near the park entrance with other herbivore species, such as Brachiosaurus. The other herd lives inside the hadrosaurs paddock, set in the west part of the paddock area, near the beginning of the tour. When attacked, Parasaurolophus herds stampede. Predators may decide to abandon the hunt if the risk of being trampled is too great. On isla sorna And nublar there one the most numerous and widespread dinosaur twenty eight Parasaurolophus was recreated by InGen2 in their compound3on Isla Sorna where they spent their early lives being raised by the workers there. When Hurricane Clarissa hit Isla Sorna, the InGen personnel evacuated the island with the Parasaurs that were under their care being freed by them or by the hadrosaurs freeing themselves. In the wild, they countered the Lysine contingency by eating Lysine rich plants.4 They had a wide range of territory on the island. In the east, they coexisted with Gallimimus, Pachycephalosaurus, and the large Mamenchisaurus.4 In the west, they lived alongside with Ankylosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Stegosaurus, and Triceratops, even forming mixed herds with the related hadrosaur Corythosaurus.3 Being a hadrosaur with no armor or spikes to defend itself from predators like a T. rex, a Parasaur would have to run away as their main defense. Luckily, this disadvantage has caused Parasaurolophus to be able to run quick, up to 30 mph. Parasaurs also can turn on a dime which is known due to when being lassoed by hunters, it turns to face them in a quick moment. The Parasaurolophus is a common, gregarious hadrosaur from all parts of the island. The most numerous large herbivores on isla nublar, parasaurolophus'' congregates in herds numbering several dozen individuals. Parasaurolophus are hadrosaur ornithischians, with broad, three-toed feet and distinctive wide, duck-like snouts. With no other defenses, safety is found in numbers, where many eyes improve the chances of predators being spotted. Being strong swimmers, parasaurolophus are also among the only native herbivores that will readily take to the water to escape land-based threats. Nonetheless, they are the staple prey species for many different predatory creatures from T. rexes'', velociraptors, crocodiles, allosaurus and mosasaurus. Being more shore-footed and agile than the great lumbering sauropods, parasaurolophus are able to move with greater ease through the many different vegetation zones on the island, granting them access to a wide range of food sources. All-purpose feeders, they eat a variety of vegetation: grasses, leaves, water weeds, roots, and even bark. Parasaurolophus and Corythosaurus herds display latrine behavior. Herds move single file through areas of thick jungle to reach their latrine location easier. Once at their latrine location, the Parasaurolophus perform synchronized urination and defecation. Once relieved, the Parasaurolophus will ritually drink from the urine, possibly to recover lost nutrients in the waste such as sodium. Parasaurolophus walkeri, while a large animal at up to 32 feet long, is among the more docile dinosaurs housed at Eden. Not particularly bright, they're nevertheless fairly pleasant animals, easy to feed, and very easily combined with other animals - even animals far smaller than themselves - so long as these animals are equally docile themselves. Paras in captivity quickly grow accustomed to care routines and handling them is relatively easy compared to many other large animals, for they become very tame very easily if worked with from a young age. They are not easily flustered once used to their environments - it is, however, vital they be well-socialized to unexpected stimuli and different surroundings when young, or, being highly visual creatures as they are, they can be very prone to reacting with great fright from surprises - in one case a simple yellow tarp, something none had ever been exposed to before, blown into the field caused the entire herd of animals to cluster in fear against their barn, bellowing horribly, until keepers were able to remove the offending object and restore peace to the kingdom once more. Parasaurolophus are extremely popular animals at the park both for their immediate recognition by the majority of people as one of the "must-know" dinosaurs as well as for their fearless and entertaining behaviors and vibrant coloration. Both the male and the female are brightly colored (though the male is capable of blushing to even brighter shades during courtship or conflict) and both are highly vocal creatures with very unique and otherworldly sorts of calls, ranging from the soft chuffing of a mother calling her chicks to the ox-like bellows that express irritation to to ascending trumpet-like contact calls which can be heard from across the park, very clearly allowing even populations separated by several miles of parkland to keep tabs on one another's locations; it has also been determined that Parasaurolophus, like elephants, utilize infrasonic calls through the ground to communicate over even longer distances, possibly of ten miles. Though they may spend much of the hottest part of the day lying in shade to keep cool, as one of the park's few almost wholly diurnal species, they are usually out and about and quite active during prime viewing hours, moving through the reserve but particularly sticking near it waterways, where they find most of their food - soft and easily-masticated water plants. While they are nowhere near as aquatic as historically assumed, they do enjoy swimming and can do so extremely well, regularly crossing even large lakes and occasionally submerging almost entirely in their deepest depths, browsing on seaweed with only their humps protruding from the surface. On overcast days they are more likely to wander upland, where they may approach safari cars for a hand-out, revealing their incredibly long tongues and soft, gentle, and rather atypically (for dinosaurs) 'mammal-like' eyes, equipped with horizontal pupils not unlike a goat's. A close-up view such as this also reveals that the animal, while predominately hairless from a distance, is in fact covered - over its pebbly skin - in a soft, very short covering of vestigial filaments, the last remnants of this groups' ancestrally feathery plumage, which, while sparse, is still present and particularly predominant on the ridge of the back, giving them a fuzzy and pleasant feeling to the touch like a suede sofa. Parasaurolophus were first unveiled to the public at its grand opening in summer of the year 2100, comprising an initial herd of six - two males and four females. In the last one and a half decades, the population has gradually risen to thirty-eight, comprising two familiar units - a small herd of bachelor males in the east yard where they are easily seen by guests on foot, and a larger mixed herd housed on the open reserve most easily viewed by tours. Parasaurolophus do breed well in captivity, but seem to mature fairly late in life - no animal in the park has reproduced successfully until age sixteen, though most females began laying eggs four years earlier and even as adults hatch rates are usually less than thirty percent - in fact, some females have never laid fertile eggs, hinting more towards a likely genetic issue on account of the restored populations' genetic closeness rather than a natural pattern of maturation. Male Paras maintain large harems, usually singly but rarely with two related leaders, but only the females tends the nest and cares for the young, with males doing nothing in the way of direct parenting save for keeping a watch out for danger. In some cases multiple females will lay in a single nest and share the workload, which would likely increase the chances of their offspring's survival in the wild, as it permits each animal to take breaks to feed and rest while not leaving the defenseless young unattended. ~~~ Young Parasaurolophus are incredibly troublesome animals, not for any aggressive spells or difficulty in raising - they eat almost anything green and suffer little from disease - but rather because they are on the whole incredibly dim-witted animals which quite frequently, sometimes on a weekly basis, tend to fall into holes, get stuck in moats, get caught between fence posts or between tree trunks, trip and roll down hills, get their heads stuck in hollow logs, and all manner of other stupid, if rather humorous, episodes of trouble. One youngster has twice tried to cross one of the park's large lakes and twice gotten himself stuck on the same small island, being too afraid to swim back the way he came with the sun now in his eyes - another has gotten her head stuck in the same gap between fences twice, after the first incident breaking apart a barrier placed to hopefully prevent her doing so a second time - her goal both times was a patch of dandelions just out of reach which apparently, to the little dinosaur, were much more desirable than the millions which covered the rest of the reserve. While none have been seriously injured in their antics, more calls for rescue have been made for youngsters of this species than any other animal. Their curiosity wanes little even as they grow, but fortunately their size leaves them much less apt to get stuck wherever they end up - it does mean, however, that when they do they're often strong enough to completely destroy whatever entrapped them, such as was the case when the same animal who twice became trapped in a fence as a calf once grown managed to stick her head through a gate in the off-exhibit shelter and, finding herself unable to pull back out, simply ripped the posts off the ground and walked away with them, still nailed together, as a collar to graze in the pasture. The 2018 Mount Sibo extinction event: An ingen animal's recorder, I'm sad to announce that the isla nublar population has been wiped out by Mount Sibo. But there have been rumors that several indidvuals were saved. And recently, there's been reports of strange creatures roaming the Californian wilderness. The prototype variant of PARASAUROLOPHUS “Parasaur-Test Breed version 2.4” DINO PROTOTYPE-ASSET After the 2015 collapse of Jurassic World, and the discovery of ingen's activities with mistreating their animals, modifying them to their own desires, cutting corners for nothing else but profit and causing the deaths of 250 people, a great investigation was made into the history of ingen and their gene-spliced assets, and although a fair chunk of the research was donated to the to the animal activists at the dinosaur protection group. they also discovered a fair amount of secret documents, files and dairies talking about some very strange creatures that were bred before the official assets arrived into existence, most of them were bizarre, sicky versions of currently existing ingen assets, whilst others were unique species that were discontinued for various odd reasons, but one thing all these "proto-assets" had in common was that they were killed off for not fitting ingen's park-criteria. (just to note: the mutant "troodon" would have fallen into this category, but they were kept alive by laura Sorkin so they are still recorded) Full Name: Parasaurolophus Infirma Ingensis Location And Era: North America, Late Cretaceous period Status: unknown Population: unknown Range: formerly the Lockwood manor and Isla Sorna. Habitat: damp evoirments Predators: these breeds are loners and do not live in herds. This makes them extra vulnerable to predators. DNA interpolation: (54%) pure Parasaurolophus Walkeri DNA (21%) African reed frog DNA (25%) Poison Dart Frog DNA Site: they used to live in site B. Summary: Now, when it comes to talking about this asset, there are a few interesting aspects about this creature that grabs the attention of anybody that views it's document and they can be narrowed down to three or four things... Sadly, just like many of thr proto-assets, these Truly fascinating specimens were eventually euthanized and their documents hidden in the filling cabinets of Isla Sorna, given that ingen follows very business-like decisions, there are several big reasons of why they found this asset is “unsuitable” for starters, it’s anti-social behavior, it’s incredibly picky diet, but the most obvious reason for why this creature was killed off was due to it’s freakish appearance not fitting the park’s vision for what they wanted shown to the public. the other really bizarre aspect about this variation of ingen’s parasaur, is that unlike it’s successor, And pretty much most of the herbivores produce by ingen, these proto-assets tend to be not very good at socializing with the other members of it’s kind, let alone other species, in fact this specimens prefers to live on it’s own, othen ramming any other creatures that gets within two meters of it’s body. It’s not fully clear as to what caused this strange behavior, some say that it was due to no parental figure, some say it’s a genetic fault But some suggest it’s due to it’s frog-like movement based vision. One of the Very notable things about the “prototype” of the parasau is that it’s ingen successor, often sporting a orange-red body, black stripes and yellow crest. The colours in that pattern seem very similar to one of the various frog species that were used to fill the genetic gaps. With the “proto-assets,” the files revealed that among the reasons for being terminated, one of which was down to them having strange “abnormalities” or “defects” that didn’t fit the criteria of what Hammond and the ingen officials were looking for. And with the “Proto-parasaur” is among those specimens, having “defects” like smooth frog-like skin, Frogish eyes, stunted tail, weird “flag” of skin on it’s crest and most obvious of all it’s incredibly tiny and feeble forarms, serving no real purpose at all. 1- UNUSUAL "DEFORMITIES" '''Perhaps the MOST obvious aspect about this creature is that when compared to the ingen variant, this creature's forearms are bizarrely TINY, like even for dinosaur standards these arms could be consisdered "pathetic". and unlike the T.rex (who could at least use its arms to lift off the ground and maybe "holding on" during mating) these forearms are so feeble, so lacking in muscle that much like an the masrani-carnotaurus, they literally serve no real purpose for the poor animal. And as such, this unfortunate bodybuild has forced it to be an EXCLUSIVE biped. (which is not easy for a hadrosaur that's slightly front heavy). aside from its vestigial arms, the other strange abnormalities a stunted, slightly stiff tail, a narrower beak, smaller head, strange "flag" of skin attached to it's crest (not to dissimilar to some reconstructions of it's ancestor (just not attached to the main body.) and weirdest of all, is it's strangely soft frog-like skin the shines in the sun and has a tendency to dry up without easy access to a lake to swim in. '''2- VIBRANT "FROGGY" COLOUR SCHEME AND ODDLY FROG-LIKE BEHAVIOR/TRAITS alongside it's truly unusual abnormalities in bodybuild, some ingen scientists noted that what makes this creature even stranger is that it seems to possess traits and behavior mannerisms that seem suspiciously reminiscent of some of the creatures used in filling in it's genetic code. For starters, it's color scheme depicts a vivid pattern of Orange, yellow and black stripes, a color scheme that's pretty much identical to that of the Amazonian "Dendrobates Leukomelas" otherwise known as the "Bumblebee Poison Dart Frog" which is normally used to keep predators from eating it, by using the poison of the insects they eat. Now obviously since this creature was only given very specific plants, it doesn't automatically gain it's poisonous ability. Aside from that it also seems to show a likening towards damp environments, specifically fresh-water lakes. and as some researchers found, it's one of the first cases of a creature that attained the frog-like vision, basically, if you stand completely stationary then the creature is completely unable to see you, even if standing in front of you. this has made for some very interesting incidents. which leads to.... 3- IT'S SURPRISINGLY ANTISOCIAL NATURE As a Side effect of it's movement based vison, it seems that this poor animal gets easily agitated by any creature making sudden movements, because to their vision, the creature/human is basically "appearing out of nowhere", and if they are anywhere within two meters of it's body, this can often result in VIOLENT outbursts, charging anything within the small radius, even their own kind, as several ingen staff soon found out when one of them accidentally killed it's sibling out of sheer PANIC. It's likely this paranoid behavior was also caused by a lack of any proper parental figure, which wouldn't be too surprising as mistreating their animals has usually been the cause of most of ingen's problems. With all that explained, we now come to the reason for it's termination.... And quite simply, with all of the problems this creature had, it's no FREAKING surprise that it didn't really fit ingen's "park-criteria", for one, it;s appearance is WAY OFF for what Hammond was looking for, and two: it's own behavior is not only inconvenient but practically a danger, to humans, animals and EVEN ITSELF!!! It would be understandable that some ingen scientist thought of it's euthanization as "putting it out of it's misery"..... Category:Hadrosaurs Category:Dinosaur Category:Survivors